percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 1
Josh's P.O.V I was glad that we had a quest to do. We are going to find the seals of Morpheus and Hypnos. I had no idea what is that. I was assigned to work with the quiet global Global. Don't kill me. Even though she is quiet, she is very capable of defeating the best of the best. She even took me into prison in Capture the flag most of the times. It looks like I got to watch out for her while in capture the flag. Now we were heading out to Templo Mayor beneath the Mexico City itself. I decided to take the trip with a plane, since none of us were children of poseidon. Global is being quiet almost all the time. "So Global, first time going to Mexico, eh?" She looked at me, shrugged and shook her head. Wow, it's a little difficult to get along with someone who is always quiet. I always talk when we were in a quest, this time it felt strange. I tugged her hand. "So, we're going to the Templo Mayor, right? Just beneath the Mexico City" "That's right.." I brought her my map and showed her the place with my small hands. She grabbed my hand and made me point to the Templo Mayor. "Yep, there's where we are going." Just then, the plane is about to depart in about 40 minutes. Me and Global scanned the bags into the scanner. We passed through the security, and I decided to have some water. Oh, you must be wondering how I can have water passed through the scanners. It's easy and simple. Just put your snacks into the metal container, and then close it and the X-ray scanners won't be able to detect the water bottles passing through. I took a few gulps from the bottle, and Global gulped hers. Then we threw the bottles into the trash can and I manipulated the mist so that no one would even remember we had drinking bottles. Just then, the plane is boarding. Global took my hand and we went into the plane. While in the plane, I wished I could take an easier method of transport, instead of this mortal plane. This thing wouldn't go any faster than a mach. I sat down beside global and tried to talk to her. But whenever subject I threw at her she just nod or shrug, or only spoke a few sentences. This is boring, I thought. I decided to meditate. I thought about Chaos taking revenge. There should be something that we can do to stop it, but stopping a being that is more powerful than the protogenoi would be close to impossible. I thought about my friends. I thought about their safety, I hoped that team Beta had a safe journey to the Pyramid of Giza in Egypt. Then I thought about the team Gamma defending the base on the camp. After a few hours of meditation, I opened my eyes and looked for Global. She isn't on her seat. Bad thoughts started to flood through my mind. What if Global is kidnapped? What if Global was wondering around? I shouted. "Global??? Globaaaalll???" Then an invisible hand tugged took my hand, and Global appeared beside me. I sighed. "Oh, thank god it's you." Global giggled, trying to restraint her laugh. She is indeed humorous. Just then, I felt something. A monster appearing out of thin air into the plane. I wonder if Chaos had been watching our every move. Then, I looked back, and saw a girl with charming features, like she is kind of a celebrity, and people were cheering at her. Just then, she walked towards me, and asked me. "Would you like to dance?" Dance? Is she serious? Dancing in the middle of an airplane? What is she thinking? "Umm... no thanks." I casually replied. "You will dance with me, Half-blood!" Just then, she turned into a hideous creature. One of her legs are made out of bronze metal and she bared her fangs. "You're.... You're..." Global stammered. "An empousa, that's right, Half-blood! Now I am going to feed on your flesh!!!" Me and Global drew our swords, and the empousa lunged. We both move out of her sight within a blink of an eye, and she is looking for us. I know that if there is someone that sends her to stop us is Chaos. I moved behind her and stabbed her from behind. "See ya." I said, and the empousa hissed before disintegrating into ashes. All the passengers watched with disbelief, and I manipulated the mist so they forget everything that had happened. I felt my head spin, my knees buckled and everything went black. I woke up still in the plane. Global is looking straight in my eyes and her face showed concern. I mouthed. "Thanks." A few hours later, we arrived at Mexico. I look around again, to make sure that Global didn't go invisible again. After we got out of the Mexico Airport, we decided to look for a taxi. This is truly boring. My partner doesn't like to talk and I can feel I am getting more mute every second. After a while, I decided to take a taxi. I showed him the address. "Templo Mayor, please." The driver agreed, and he drove. As we drove, I chatted with the taxi driver, and Global too. "So, do you know where the Templo Mayor is?" I asked her. I maybe good at geography, but I never looked it in detail Global pointed at the northern part of the map, and I understood. The taxi driver asked us again. "So, where are you half-bloods going?" What? The driver knows that we are half-bloods? Just then, the taxi stopped, and the taxi driver transformed into a bulky giant, with an orange huge t-shirt. Me and Global were drawing our swords, her Swiss Army Knife turned into a sword. I moved so fast behind the Laistrygonian Giant and sliced off his arm. Global went in for the kill, she stabbed his heart and the giant disintegrated. What a day to start the quest. We walked through the hallway, in a city full of crowded people, but one of the corridors seemed empty, and we have to know why. Me and Global is walking side by side. Just then, we walked past something that looks like a building, and we decided to check it out. Just then, I heard a scream. It's the scream of Alexandra and Andrew. Now I had known Alexandra James for such a long time, and I know when she is in trouble, and she is in fact in deep trouble now. "Alexandra!" I shouted. Global was about to follow me when I held my hand up. "Global, stay here." I looked up at her silver eyes. "Now, if I don't come back in 10 minutes, come and get me, ok?" Global nodded, as I ran towards the building. I looked back at her to see if she follows me or not. Then I began to enter the building. I heard Alexandra screaming in pain, and I came to rescue her. But why would Alexandra crash in a place that is on exactly opposite sides of the earth? Just then, I realized that this is the lair of the cyclops. Alexandra's voice is just an imitation made by the cyclops. I bolted downstairs and saw a cyclops. I slashed one and it disintegrates. Looks like Chaos hadn't guard this place well. One other cyclops tried to hit me in the back of my head, but I notice it. I whirled, unsheathed my sword and sliced the cyclops. All of these are done within a blink of an eye. Then, more of them came for me. "Hmm!!!" They chanted. "Sweet meal!" I prepared for the coming battle. One cyclops lunged, and I rolled between his legs and stabbed him in the p**** and he roared in pain. After that, I used my hands to stop skidding and stabbed the cyclops in the back, and it disintegrated. 2 more Cyclops are on my tail, and I did the same thing but this time I used my right hand and both legs to swerve to the right and left again. The 2 cyclops began to ran towards me, and I sliced the cyclops neck and they both disintegrated. I bolted downstairs and found Global waiting for me. Once I got down, Global pulled me aside roughly and glared at me. "What took you so long??" She scolded. "Umm..." I began. "I thought my friends are there, so I decided to check it out, but it turns out to be a lair of Cyclops." "You should be more careful next time." She chided, and we continued on our quest. Just then, when I turned my head to the right, I saw something that looks like a sandstorm. As it gets closer, I can feel the aura of a thousand monsters coming our way. At that moment, I was distraught, but Global did something that surprised me. Once the monsters were only 3 feet from us, she unleashed a wall of force by yelling. I can feel the force even behind her. I can feel that the force is about 4 times more powerful than mine. I stared at Global with my mouths open, in disbelief. "Wha.... I never knew you could do that..." Global patted my head. "Well, now you know, little boy." "I am not a little boy!" I grumbled. I turned my face away from her. I don't like being called a little boy just because I'm small. Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page